


Technological Annoyance

by iheartalexvause



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6874621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iheartalexvause/pseuds/iheartalexvause
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt from the season 5 finale from Thalia Garcia</p><p>"A jealous Regina grabs Emma's phone And throws It To The trash Because she thinks that Emma was paying more attention To The phone than her And after that...gets burned."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technological Annoyance

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one shot of how I saw this happening to help me grease my slightly stuck wheels.
> 
> I do not own once

Tuesday morning

Regina was nearly ready to leave when Emma finally traipsed into the kitchen, half awake. Emma had been working nights and got up to have coffee with Regina on her day off, before Regina left for City Hall. Once again Emma had her cell phone in her hand when she sat at the breakfast bar.  
“Good morning.” Regina said, placing a cup of coffee in front of Emma.  
“Morning.” Emma grumbled, still tapping away at her phone. Regina drained her cup, turned around and rolled her eyes as she put the cup in the dishwasher.  
“So, what are you doing today?” Regina casually asked but received no response. Regina ground her teeth in frustration. “Emma!” Regina barked, making Emma jump so much her phone nearly landed in her coffee cup. Regina had to swallow a satisfied smirk.

“What?” Emma groaned.  
“Well if you put your phone down and actually listened to me then I wouldn’t have to use shock tactics to get your attention. Will you try fix the garage door please? I think the receiver needs a new fuse.” Regina stated rather than requested.  
“Yeah, OK.” Emma said picking up her phone, as Regina put her suit jacket on and picked up her bag.  
“Don’t I get a kiss goodbye?” Regina asked coldly as she held back a groan. Emma turned and gave her a decent kiss then Regina left.

Thursday evening

Emma, Henry and Regina were sat eating dinner. Henry was talking about a science project he was excited about, that he is working on with Nick.  
“So we are doing a volcano, but we are going to make it was cooler. Make it vibrate when it erupts and the houses with fall apart and spew lava really high.” Henry said animatedly. Emma’s phone vibrated once on the table and she picked it up.  
“Emma.” Regina said warningly. “No phones at the dinner table. That goes for you as well as Henry.” She scalded and Henry sniggered.  
“How do you know it wasn’t work?” Emma said cockily.  
“Because they ring the home phone during the evening, up until 10PM. Put it down.” Regina barked.

Saturday morning

Emma, Henry and Regina meet the Charming’s for breakfast at Granny’s. Emma and Henry sit down with David and Mary Margaret while Regina heads to the ladies room. When she comes back, once again Emma seems to be messing around on her phone. Regina suppresses the building anger and sits down next to David.

As they ate, Emma’s phone beeps a few times but Regina is surprised when Emma doesn’t pick it up while Regina is talking. Her surprise was short lived. Emma glued her nose to her phone again as they left Granny’s.  
“Oh for heavens sake Emma. Anyone would think you are a god damn teenager the way you are always on your god damn phone.” Regina barked dangerously, snatching the phone out of Emma’s hand.  
“Hey give that back, what’s your problem?” Emma whined, trying to grab the phone back. Regina tossed it into the trash can at the end of Granny’s walk. Then for an added flourish she tossed a fireball into the trash can.  
“My problem is that I am tired of fighting with a cell phone for my girlfriends attention.” Regina growled. “If you decide to be an ADULT with me again, then you can come home.” Regina turned and stalked off angrily.


End file.
